The present invention relates generally to a transparency projector, and more particularly to an armless transparency projector.
Generally, most overhead transparency projectors have an arm to hold the reflection lenses in overhead position for projecting images onto the wall or screen. This arm becomes an obstacle to block the audience's vision, especially in the small-spaced conference room. In large conference room, some people place the projector at one corner to avoid this problem, but yet it still occasionally blocks the vision of those who sit at that corner, and at the same time all the audience have to look towards that corner by twisting themselves in such an uncomfortable posture in order to read the screen or wall.